1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module and a lighting device for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
There is a light source module using a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source (for example, see Patent Reference 1) and, for example, a lighting device for a vehicle in which light emitted from a light source is applied as illumination light by a projection lens is equipped with such a light source module.
In the light source module described in Patent Reference 1, for example, a light emitting diode is mounted on a conductive pattern of a circuit board and the circuit board is attached to an attachment for power feeding. The circuit board is fixed to the attachment for power feeding by a fixing member (an elastic member 503 in Patent Reference 1) and the attachment for power feeding to which the circuit board is fixed is fitted into a radiator of a bracket etc.
The attachment for power feeding is provided with a power feeding terminal connected to the conductive pattern of the circuit board, and the power feeding terminal is connected to a power feeding part (a connector part) disposed in the attachment for power feeding. By connecting an external power source to the power feeding part, a power source is supplied to the light emitting diode through the external power source, the power feeding part, the power feeding terminal, and the conductive pattern.
[Patent Reference 1] JP-A-2005-44777
However, in the conventional light source module described above, there is a problem of a large number of components required by the presence of a fixing member because the circuit board is fixed to the attachment for power feeding using the fixing member.